Fazz-Fam
by Schoolgirl188
Summary: Lets find out how the Fnaf gang reacts to juggling taking care of a baby and working full time at the Pizzeria. Hope y'all like it and welcome "classmates"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi its Schoolgirl188 with my first Fanfic.**

 **Well lets just say they are sorta human animal hybrids, but basically they are just animals that can do anythings humans can. But there are no humans whatsoever just so you know, oh and it's a fnaf fanfic. Rated K+**

Chapter 1: New baby

"Oh Foxy I-I just can't wait for the others to meet her." Said a white and pink vixen, as she held a smaller version of a much taller fox nealling by the bedside. "N-neither c'n I lass." Said the completely red fox named Foxy. He looked at the white and pink vixen and blushing slightly turning his face a shade of maroon. " So...eh... Mangle dear," he started looking in to his daughter's eyes, they looked just like the vixen's holding her: a mix of yellow and green. "Yes Foxy?" she asked not lifting her gaze from the small vixen in her arms. "What ye pl'nnin on name our angle?" he asked looking up at Mangle. She looked Foxy strait in the eye stating the baby's name confidently. "Vixie."

After Mangle had put a diaper and a fluffy red footie on Vixie, Foxy gathered their things from the hospital room. He noticed Mangle struggling to sit up and strap Vixie into the little baby seat. "No dear, ye needs ta lay b'ck down, ye have had a long day." he said scrambling over to Mangle, he gently grabbed Vixie from her and locked her into the seat. He then turned around helping Mangle they back down. She had just went through 2 days of labor, and ending up having a seasection instead, that meant they had been in the hospital for 5 days. Later that day a doctor came in telling the three they were free to head home. Foxy grabbed the many bags we had brought with us and helped Mangle up, two nurses came over to me one taking two bags while the other took the last bags allowing me to pick up Vixie's baby seat and steady Mangle at the same time.

"WHAAAAAAA!" Foxy was finally starting to appreciate that Mangle insisted to sit in the back with Vixie, she shuffled through one of the bags and pulled out a purple binkie and popped it in Vixies mouth, who started to stop crying trying to figure out what the clear plasticky substance in her mouth was. "She be just the cutest thing Mangle," Foxy said looking through the rear view mirror at the little baby who was looking genuinely confused as she tried to figure out what was in her mouth. "But it ain't surprising, considering ye be her mum." He said looking at Mangle in the mirror, "Oh stop it you…" she said laying her tail on Foxies shoulder. They talked about some other things as they drove home.

xxxx

"Ooh Freddy I sust cant wait!" A yellow soft feathered bird cheard looking up to A big brown bear whose name was apparently Freddy. "We are all very excited Chica, but we have to give the new baby space when she gets here we don't want to scare her to death now." He said looking down on the little chicken named Chica. The chicken turned towards a dark corridor that was to the left of her as two bunnies walked out holding hands. "Bonnie, Clyde." she said waving a few fingers, Freddy just lifted his hat to the pair as they walked towards the bear and the chicken. "Have y'all heard from Foxy about the new one yet?" Clyde asked the pair, "No but we do know they are on their way home with a baby girl." Freddy answered his question then continued by asking his own. "Why do you two look so giddy?" he asked the two rabbits, they looked at each other tightening the grip of their hand hold. "We will tell y'all later we still need to talk about it first." Said the purple bunny that went by the name Bonnie answered before Clyde got a chance too. "Well we best be off see y'all later." said Clyde using his free hand to wave as Bonnie did the same they started walking towards Bonnie's room talking in hushed voices.

"Ok then," Chica started looking up at freddy, "Wanna go hang out in the arcade?" She asked when Teddy came around the corner B.B walking besides him. "Hi mister Fazbear, and Miss Chica!" B.B said cheerfully, "What are you guys going to do?" he asked looking into the Chicken's eyes. "We are going to the arcade, how about you?" Chica asked avoiding B.B's stare, "Oh we are gonna go eat then go to bed." He said dropping his gaze to the floor, He waved as so did Teddy and they both walked off towards the kitchen.

As me and Freddy played Pac Women, the pizzeria door opened and Freddie's ears perked up all they way, "Its them!" he whispered excitedly.

 **Author's Note: Hope u guys liked it, I know it's not very long and there is probably really bad grammed but I hope it left you on the edge of your seat. And I will be updating it every week, so see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know chapter one was short but this one will be much longer I hope... I probably had really bad spelling and grammar in the first one but I hope it was interesting. Well here's chapter two and enjoy classmates.**

Chapter 2: Sick and a spell

I looked up at my mother as she was gently hugged by a fluffy yellow chicken. "Ga glll..." I gurgled the plastic and rubber thing falling out of my mouth. I reached my arms up at my mother then rubbed my belly as it growled loudly. "Mangle I think someone's hungry." Said the fluffy chicken tapping my mother on the shoulder as she talked to two rabbits , they both wore red bowties. There first one was purple while the other was blue and white with a bit of makeup, but they both looked like men.

"Oh...already?" She asked reaching down into my little crib and cradling me in her arms. "Hey Foxy!" She yelled but not too loud trying not to upset me. "Yes me dear?" He asked from outside the little room I was in, " Can you get me a bottle ready for Vixie?" My mother asked as a red fox who looked just like me walk in the doorway. I looked at my fur then at his, I reached my arms out towards him realizing... That's my daddy! I squealed a little something I had been mustering up for quit a while. "D...DA...gggg" I tried to say dad but failed. The words I tried to say were answers by an "Awww" From all the animals in the room. I blushed turning my face dark maroon. Then the yellow chicken finally introduced herself, "I'm auntie Chica." She said a little smile across her face. "Ahhoo!" I said putting my little red paw and her beak, in return she giggled as she put a feathery wing on my paw.

I squeaked in terror as a big brown bear walking into my room as the two bunnies left waving at me. "Noooo!" I squealed as he put a paw on my moms shoulder. I started crying uncontrollably , the bear lifted his paw a worried look on his face. "Shhh... Its OK that's just uncle Freddy.." She soothed wiping my eyes with her paw. Just then my daddy walked back in a bottle with an appetizing white liquid inside. He handed the bottle to my mother but then she handed me to the big bear. I didn't cry though he didn't seem as scary now. "Oh are you sure I don't…" He started nervously as he was handed a bottle, "Go a head lad, ye deserve it." Said my father as he patted the bear on the back, "Ok then…" he said sweat making his forehead wet. ' _Just put it in my mouth'_ I thought irritated as I started kicking and reaching for the bottle. He finally put it in my mouth and as soon as the white liquid hit my tongue I was hooked and in under five minutes I was done with the bottle. Then he leaned me over his shoulder and gently patted my back three times until a little baby burp came out. "Aw how cute!" Chica said as Freddy cradled me in his arms once more. "Freh." I cooed as I pulled on his bowtie, that was a little lighter than black but not grey. "Well It's almost six, I'll see you on the stage Chica." He said to the chicken and handing me to my mom, but before he left he kissed me on the forehead. I waved my hand at him as he walked away. "May I?" asked Chica, she obviously wanted to hold me, "Sure." My mother answered handing me to the soft chicken.

I didn't try to grasp on to my mother as she handed me over to Chica, like most babies would have if they were just held, fed, burped, and kissed by a giant brown bear. I was actually quite excited to most likely fall asleep next to the soft yellow feathers of the chicken, which is what exactly happened after about three minutes.

 **XXX**

Teddy heard a loud magical sound as he was on the stage resting. "Wah?" he asked as he opened his eyes seeing a golden smoke start to clear, he knew exactly who was here. He stumbled off the stage awaiting a golden bear that was named Golden Freddy. "Oh hey Golden." he said when the smoke was gone, he expected to see a male bear about the same size as Fredy. But no… It was a female. "Uh.. Golden?" Teddy asked looking at the now very slim golden bear. He… now she had a small royal blue hat on that only covered one ear, and the smallest bow tie Teddy had ever seen on him… her. It was the same color as the hat, a dark royal blue. "Yeah.." said a very girly voice that came out of her mouth, she was blushing madly as Teddy stared, "Does anyone have a dress or something here?" she asked blushing even harder as she noticed the struggle Teddy had to avert his eyes, "Sorry, um yeah I'll go see what Mangle has…" she looked confused, then when Chica walked into the room she nodded her thanks.

 **XXX**

"Goldi?" asked Chica the golden bear nodded embarrassed, the chicken started giggling, but she was interrupted by a series of cries. "What's that?" asked the genderly disturbed bear. "Oh thats Vixie, wanna come meet her?" asked the chicken gleefully. Goldi nodded and followed Chica to the nursery. "WAHHHH!" screamed Vixie as Goldi and Chica walked into the nursery. "Oh Vixie calm down sweetie." Chica coed down at the baby vixen, Golden had mind reading powers and knew what the baby needed, so she made a thermometer appear and took the small childs temperature. "What are you doing?" asked the chicken, but then to her shock the poor things temp. was over 100 degrees. "Oh my the poor thing, go get Mangle she needs her mother." Golden instructed the chicken, she made a binkie appear and placed it in the infant's mouth, the she gently lifted the small child fluffing up her fur to comfort the sick child.

"Oh where is she?" asked Mangle as she scrambled into the room, Golden was sitting in the rocking chair with her fur fluffed up as the young vixen still weeped, but softer. "Her stomach hurts terribly, and I can read minds that's how I now." stated the fluffed up golden bear. "Oh Vixie it's ok mommys here!" squealed Mangle as Goldi handed her over. She kissed the baby forehead recoiling at the sudden heat, "Go get foxy ple…" Goldi made the fox appear in the room with a snap of her fingers, the fox looked very confused but jumped into action seeing the distressed look on Mangles face. As the commotion carried on a puff of purple smoke came from the dining room. Goldi sneaked out of the nursery curiously, wondering why Mari would be here. Then when the smoke was gone he facepalmed at the sight of Mari but as a girl. His...hers lipstick was pink and she had slightly winged eyes instead of regular egg shaped ones. "WHERE IS SHAF?!" asked the black stick like creature, obviously enraged. Then...speak of the devil Shaff showed up laughing uncontrollably, as a girl Shab stood next to him just as furious as Mari was. "Oh you're dead son!" shabby fliched at the sudden harsh tone thinking it was towards him...ugh! HER, then realising it was towards her brother.

"SHH!"hissed Goldi getting the attention of all the beings in the room, her gentle voice startling them all. This was so because they were used to a sorta evil but harsh raspy voice. "Why?" asked Shab puzzled, "There is a sick baby in there now, SHH!" said the golden female, the others were quickly intrigued asking the same question "Whose baby?" Goldi rolled her eyes then answering "She is my niece so she is Foxy and Mangles child." Teddy came back to the common area his mouth slack jawed at the sight. "Um… I got you a d-dress….Goldi." he answered handing the bear a pink dress. Goldi turned the dress royal blue to match her hat and bow, snapping her fingers and the dress was on her, smoothing her fur and outlining her curves. Mari snapped her fingers having a pink dress appear, Shabby did the same a dark purple dress appearing.

"OK Shaff, why did you turn us into girls exactly?" asked Goldi. "Well you see…" he said guilt practically falling from his fur in clumps.

 **Well Shaft has some explaining to do, and poor little Vixie! :-[ I hope this was intriguing see you next time classmates. And I know I said this wouldn't be up till next week but I finished faster than expected.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo Schoolgirl188 I hope this is enjoyable but I really like writing it so...Well let's find out what's Shaffy has to say and if Vixie gets better.**

Chapter 3: Bets and bad news

"Shaffy?" Asked a very upset Bunny named Shabby. "Well I... Uh I lost a bet." Shaffy answered shame showing crystal clear in in the bears eyes and voice. Shabby rubbed the bear on the back, and was still very upset but had to accept the pity that came with this stupid women body. " Oh well is there anywhere we can rest?" Asked Shabby , Teddy answers by pointing to a door to the left of every one. "Oh is there anywhere I ..." Mari was cut off by a grunt from Teddy as he pointed to another door. Mari nodded and walked off. "Just point." Goldi said as Teddy pointed to again another door. Shabby peek from behind the door to see Teddy walk off. Shabby closed the door tightly and locking it then turning to Shaffy who had an ashamed look on his face. When he saw Shabby looking at him a frown on his face he put his face in his paws making sobbing noises. 'I'm s-so (sobs) s-ss-sorry Shab…" he cried. "no no no, dont cry dear." shabby coed at the bear his feminine side getting the best of him. He sat next to the bear rubbing his back, the bear looked up a tiny smile on his face, then it turned right back to guilt as if he had remembered something that Shabb wasn't going to like. "Its a per-permanent smell." he stuttered looking away from the rabbit whose ears shot up in shock. "Its ok I'll learn to live this way." Shabby said trying to comfort the bear but failing, instead he kissed the bear on the cheek. "Why'd you.." he trailed off as he was drawn to Shabbys lips.

 **XXX**

Vixie sat in her fathers lap awaiting her mother. "Hey little Vixie." said mum as she walked into the room with a bottle that had slightly pink milkin it, "Um...honey don't worry it's just strawberry milk." she said obviously lying, but Vixie drank it anyway. She was burped by her father and fell into an almost silent sleep. She heard a little giggle, she turned her head to see a little baby bear, he was gold like Goldi but had cheeks and eyes like teddy. She thought nothing of it and just played in her sleep.

When she woke up she saw Chica standing over the crib a confused look in her eyes, "you were laughing in your sleep dear, and I need to change your diaper." said the chicken as she lifted Vixie and laying her on the changing table. Coldness reached her toes then up her legs and so forth as she was stiriped. She suppressed a shiver as the cold baby oil met her legs followed by baby powder then having the diaper strapped on. She felt warm again as her where zipped back up.

Vixie fell into a coughing fit after being placed in the play pen. Her face started to turn blue when she was not able to catch her breathe from coughing. She screamed using the rest of her breath getting Chicas attention. The chicken turned around her expression turned from casual to horror seeing the blue faced baby. She screamed for help, Teddy,, Goldi, Mari, Mangle and Foxy all came rushing in to look in horror at the baby, Goldi quickly snapped her fingers, releasing the pressure on the babies throught. She caught her breath for a few seconds before bursting into tears. Foxy and Mangle ran forwards hugging their daughter tightly, but not too tight as they all sat on the ground Mangle started to cry herself the shock finally sinking in. While foxy whispered soothing things to both of them.

Everyone backed out of the room including Chica. After they all left, the room seemed to empty for Vixies comfort and huddled deeper into her parents hug. ' _I almost died...'_ Thought the horror stricken vixen being hugged by both her parents, Freddy came running into the room he had a panicked look on his face. He looked down at Vixie relief replacing the panick. "Oh dear, I-I heard the news and panicked, I needed to make sure she was ok.." Freddy stammered. Foxy looked up at the big bear, tears welling in his eyes, "Thank you brother, she almost died….I would have never forgiven myself if she did…" the pirate said actually crying now. "Don't think like that… but maybe a doctor wouldn't hurt the poor kit." he said putting my father's back.

As the drove to the doctors Vixie coughed a few more time losing her passie. "WHAAAAAA!" she screeched from the back seat the coughs making her throat and stomach hurt worse. "Oh its ok sweetie…" said Goldi picking up the passie washing it with a wipe then putting back in her mouth, they had brought the golden bear because she could read minds, which would help grately at the doctors. ' _Goldi my throat and belly hurt…'_ I whimpered as I thought this. "OK just breath and you will be fine…" the golden bear leaned over to the baby vixen singing a soft lullaby. In under 10 minutes the baby was fast asleep.

"Mangle she asleep now." said the bear tapping Mangle on the shoulder. "Thank you Goldi…" she said nodding, that was the last thing she remembered before falling completely to sleep. She dreamed of the golden baby bear again, playing with bear was very enjoyable. But this time she could feel and hear herself twitching and giggling in her sleep.

 **XXX**

As Shabby pulled away from Shaffy she felt her face heat up in embarrassment. Shabby put her paw on Shaffy's face feeling it warm up as well. "Wanna go get some pizza?"Shaffy asked trying to change the subject, and succeeded as he heard Shabbys stomach growling loudly. Shabby just nodded, and the both unlocked the door and walked out into the hallway of the pizzeria, walking towards the kitchen.

When they made it Shabby noticed her lipstick on the bears mouth, she quickly licked her thumb and rubbed away the residue makeup. The bear nodded his thanks as he grabbed two pizza boxes handing one to Shab. "Thanks Shaff." said the bunny as they started walking back to their room together, the memory of their first kiss still hanging above them both like their own little ball of sunshine.

 **XXX**

Bonnie and Clyde sat in their bedroom wide awake, awaiting their special delivery. "I'm so excited Bonnie and I can't thank you enough for it." Said the blue and white rabbit looking deeply excited. "Me too Clyde, me too." Said the big purple bunny, trying to hide his excitement but failing. A small knock came to the pizzarie's door in the middle of the night as the two rabbits sat awake while everyone does was fast asleep. " Oh they're here!" Clyde squealed as they both got up and practically sprinted to the door.

Bonnie opens the door looking up at a white dog and saying hello. The white dog nodded handing over papers for both of the rabbits to singe. After all the papers were signed in silence, Clyde looked down and pointed making Jonnie follow in his gaze. "Bon they're so cute!" Clyde coed as the both looked down. "Thank you ma'm." Clyde said shaking the white dogs hand, "Yes thank you so much." Bonnie said doing the same, he grabbed their special delivery, both of them and carried them to He and Clyde's room laying them down on the bed and admiring the butiffle sleeping...

 **AWW! they kissed so cute. Amd poor little Vixie she has been through so much and now the doctors lets see how that goes down. And what do you think Clyde and Bonnie's special delivery was? Also you guys can leave suggestions for the upcoming chapters. Till next time classmates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys chapter 4 let's just jump straight in. Enjoy!**

"NO!" Vixie screamed at her mother as she tried to hand her to the doctor. "Oh come on, it's not that bad.." Mangle tried one more time untill she just plopped her on the table and held her down with the help of Foxy. Vixie had been confirmed with a illness called Pneumonia and had to get a shot, then an I.V. Yup she was stuck in this lousy hospital for a week! A WEEK DANGET! And she plans on hating every moment, that's when the doctor slid the needle in her leg. "OWWW!" She screamed and started to cry as it finally slid out of the tiny leg. instincts kicked in and Vixie started to lick the wound.

 **XXX**

 **Vixie's POV**

"Vixie… NO!" My mother scolded as I licked at the bleeding wound, I started to cry harder when my father grasped my head and held me into his soft fur. "Mangle lass, it be insticts. Ye should know that, she's also as stressed as ye are." He tried to calm my mother as the doctor put a bandaid on my leg. Then he poked my father and asked him a question, but he whispered it in Foxy's ear. "Yeah if that's what ye have to do…" He nodded and handed me to my mother, "I'm sorry just close your eyes and it will be over soon…." I was totally confused, as my mother held me tighter, "Wha.." I was cut short by a surge of pain in my wrist as the doctor slid the I.V. "WHAAAAA!" I screamed as my mother and father both hugged me tightly. I grabbed my mother's white fluffy chest fur and cried. "Shhhh, its ok…" My mother cooed as she rubbed my back. After a bit I finally calmed down, the doctor was talking to my father as my mother laid on the bed next to me. It was late, night 1 bring it on. I was so tired after everything, and as my mother started to sing me a song I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I woke up to my whispering parents, as soon as my mother saw my squinting eyes she got up and sat beside the bed, my father standing next to her. "I'll be off to get yer bottle now li'le one." my father said walking out of the room, my mother picked my up and changed my dipper in her lap, then she took out a rattle and swung it above my head. "Hehehe gagaaaa" I babbled as the rattle made a shuddering noise. I reached up as it fascinated me with it beautiful colors and strange sound. I slapped it when my father walked back in with "me" bottle as he would have said, I wondered if I would have the same accent that my father did. I reached up towards my father as he walked over. He picked me up and started to feed me. When he was done he burped me then he put me back on the bed and put a binkie in my mouth, minutes later I fell back into a deep sleep.

 **XXX**

"Freddy,I-I'm just so nervous… Foxy said they would be there for a week at the least." Chica put her face in her feathery hands, Freddy sat next the bird and put his arm around her, Chica took her hands off her face when she heard two animals talking, as they walked in the room but she also heard… was that babbling? She turned around to see Bonnie and Clyde walking up to Freddy and Chica with two baby bunnies. "Hey guys… " Bonnie laughed nervously, rubbing the back of a green baby bunny. "Yeah so meet, Kiwi" he nodded to the green baby in his hands then to the pink one, "and that's Berry." He smiled and so did Clyde. "OMG! You guys adopted twins!" Chica screeched as she cooed over the two baby rabbits. "Congrats you two!" Freddy said patting Bonnie on the back. "Gagalooo… " The green baby looked at his sister and then rolled his eyes, "It's like they're communicating…" As soon as Chica's words left her tongue Berry looked at her brother and babbled a little something like this "Yug aba lytili tamya!" She spat back at her brother. Kiwi stuck his tongue out at Berry, crossed his arms and turned the other way. Clyde looked down at the two tiny bunnies and said "Nap time!" Chica and Freddy waved as the four walked off, then Freddy's phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket, and said "It's them!" Then answered the phone. "Hey Foxy whats up, hows Mangle handling it, and Vixie how's she?" Chica could hear the loud and stressed Foxy on the other line as he said, "Well Mangle has blew a fuse here and there, but Vixie cry's every time any doctor or nurse walks in… " He always loses his accent when he's nervous. "Poor tyke, well tell her uncle Freddy, and auntie Chica said 'Hi'" Freddy replied, "Sure will, and tell lass not to worry." Foxy replied, "One more thing, Foxy...er" Freddy stammered, "Spit it out." "Bonnie and Clyde, they adopted twins. Hehehe…" The bear almost melted on the spot from hot embarrassment, "Congratulate them for me and me fam'ly won't ye?" Freddy said yes and they did a quick goodbye.

"Well Vixie's doing good, and Mangle has blown a few fuses." Fredy rubbed the back of his head, "Stress…" Chica answered Freddy's invisible question. "Yeah, well wanna go to the arcade. They fixed pack women after my rage… Hehe" We were walking around the corner to the arcade, when we heard a pound at the door. "I'll get it" Chica said happily, When she opened the door Jeremy was there looking impatient. "Wow calm it man, whats up?" She barely finished her question before Jeremy yelled "Where is she?" He ran to the prize corner, "Mari?" He asked tentatively, " What do you want with her?" Freddy asked reaching the young man, "I know people that take their kids here, the little boy always complains about it being a girl know, any way who did this?!" Jeremy asked, steam was practically blowing out of his ears. Just then Shaff and Shab, walked out of their room, "He did." I said pointing at the almost black bear, who looked at us. Seeing the streamed Jeremy he ran. "GET BACK HERE!" He yelled as the bear ran. "Hey Shab, wanna play Pac Women with us?" Chica asked as Shabb walked closer, "Sure! As long as Freddy doesn't rage quit again." She stated with a snicker. Freddy rolled his eyes but nodded, then the three walked off.

 **I know really short but I hope it's good enough. And when I say Mangle blew a fuse, I mean she had anger and/or stress out birst. That any human would have. So see ya next time classmates.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and welcome to Fazz-Fam chapter 5.**

 **5 Years Later**

Foxy, and Mangle silently ran to the kitchen, witch wasn't hard for them, their soft paws like polish on the floor. When they reached the kitchen, again they silently slipped in. Scaring the living daylights out a pregnant Chica. "My god!" She yelled softly knowing why the two were in the kitchen so early, "You would think it's hard to carry twins inside of you, but with you two being so alike, you're worse than Berry and Kiwi!" She softly scolded the fox and vixen. They just ran towards the cabinet, pulling out the cake they had hidden up high from their red vixen, just then a 4 year old Berry and Kiwi walked in, "Can we help?" They pleaded the two foxes who nodded.

Later they had about 5 or 6 plates full of pancakes and 6 plates full of bacon, then the same for eggs. They went out into the dining area, while Kiwi and Berry went to get Vixie. When she walked out, Foxy and Mangle already had everyone ready to surprise the five year old vixen, including the new addition by a year, Sunny, Goldi and Red's son. When she walked out, Kiwi was leading her, while Berry covered her eye's. Then they stopped her, Berry lifted her hands and everyone yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIXIE!" She was so happy she ran to Foxy and Mangle and wrapped them in a hug, Foxy lifted her up, "Thank ye fatha'! Ye too mum!" She added, Foxy set her in her chair. Then everyone started eating.

Later that day Vixie was sitting with Kiwi in the arcade room, when they heard Chica yell out in pain. They both ran into the kitchen, to find her on the ground a clear puddle in front of her, "Freddy! It be time lad!" Vixie yelled, Freddy came in moments later. Later they all sat in the pizzaria, all waiting the two baby girls that were on their way. Vixie felt a tug at her tail, and turned to find no one, then another, so she tilted her head just enough to see the culprit, she saw Kiwi stick his paw above the box she sat on, blindly looking for her tail to tug on. She quickly whirled around and scared Kiwi, who started running as fast as a hair, but being the vixen Vixie was, she raced after the green rabbit. She caught up to him, and grabbed his ear, then ran as fast as she could, upping the rabbit a lot, who started to glide in the air because Vixie had his ear, "UNCLE!" He yelled out making Vixie stop dead in her tracks, he flopped to the ground scowling. "Hey I thought we were friends!" He cried standing up, Vixie then felt bad, "Sorry…" She said looking the rabbit in the eyes. They locked hands like little kids did, and strolled down the hall. "You think auntie Chica gonna be okay?" He asked looking at the red vixen, who wore a green bow, and white cut off shirt, black boots, and a short tan skirt. "Yeah, she's strong, ye remember when the lass stopped me pa from charging at ye dad?" She asked tightening her grip on his hand, he did the same. Then Vixie, and Kiwi both started feeling like a good but bad feeling in their chest, they both put a paw to their chest, their hearts were beating faster, and they felt all tingly knowing they were holding hands. They both shrugged it off. As they walked their parents called, so Kiwi jumped on Vixie's back as she raced down the hall, dropping Kiwi at his and his parents room, while Vixie went to the cove.

The next few days past before Chica and Freddy came home. Everyone had gathered around the four. Chica held up a brown hen, "Carmel.." She introduced, then she held up a tan bear, "Junior, or Junny." Later Chica had been resting while the older kids, like Vixie, Kiwi, and Berry, were left to watch Goldi, Junior, and Carmel. They didn't mind, the two girls both watched a girl, Vixie having Junior, while Berry watched Carmel, and Kiwi was playing with Goldi. "Hey after they go back with Chica," Kiwi was talking about Carmel and Junior, "We should all dance!" We all agreed, then a tiny yawn escaped both tiny baby's mouth a the same time. Being like their mother and father they'll sleep for hours. So Vixi and Berry silently crept into Chica and Freddy's room, seeing Freddy not there, just a sleeping hen. They crept into the small nursery that was connected to the room, and out the children in the big crib together.

When Vixie and Berry got back to the room, Kiwi put music on, the three danced, while Sunny bounced on his rump. Kiwi grabbed Vivie's hand and they started spinning. Berry had picked up Sunny and was spinning with the golden yellow bear.

Later Sunny fell asleep, so Kiwi went and put him in his crib, then they all laid down on the couch and drifted off into dream land…

 **I am SOOO! Bad! I basically didn't pay attention to this story, so who ever has been waiting for like EVER! I'm sorry! But till next time classmates!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I will just be skipping time over the chapters until it's time to reveal our real problems, enjoy!**

 **7 years later**

"Alright kids, time to call Foxy, and his crew to the stage, help us out!" Junior said into her microphone, as her father stood above her, Carmel was by their mother, Chica. While Kiwi and Berry stood on either side of Bonnie. "Foxy!" All the kids yelled, making the curtains open, Foxy the crimson red fox stepped into the light, "Aye! That be ta name, now don't wear it out ye land lovers!" Some kids protested, earning two sets of giggles from behind the curtain, then Mangle walked out, pretending she couldn't see the kids. "Cap'n were be those trouble making pirates of ours?" She asked, just then a 12 year old Vixie, and a 6 year old Hook, her younger brother swung from behind the curtains on ropes. Vixie smacked into Mangle,sending them both to the ground, while Foxy caught the young albino fox, Hook. Hook giggled then smirked, "Yeah, we really caught 'em sis!" Mangle fakley scowled at the child when a grey rabbit and two tabby cats followed her; Punky, Ruby, and Candy. Vixie growled, "No need to get frisky, fox!" Hissed Ruby, as she stuck her tail in the air. This made Hook start to growl, the albino fox helping his sister up. They stood in a defensive stance, "You're outnumbered!" Punky cackled, then turned to her 'Crewmates' "She dumber than we thought!" they all laughed, "That wasn't part of the script!" Vixie thought, tears welling in her eyes, then Ruby turned on Vixie, staring her straight in the eye, then scoffed. "AWW! Is da wittle baby waby gonna cwy? Does she need her binkie winkie?" Punky and Ruby laughed loudly, but Candy looked at the two in disgust, one tear fell down Vixie's furry cheek, then she ran from the stage. A B-line to the back room. When she made it there she opened a loose vent, and crawled in closing it behind her. She kept crawling till she found her secret space, she curled up in the sleeping bag, that was splayed out on the ground crying.

Candy's POV

I watched as Vixie ran, Foxy quickly closed the curtains as Freddy told them the show would have to be cut short. I turned on the two that sat giggling in front of me. "Whats wrong with you?! HMM!" I bellowed at the two, "Er.." Ruby started but was cut short by a visibly angered voice, "Punky Elliot Bunny!" Said Clyde as he stomped into the room, grabbing her by the ear and pulling her off the stage and into their room. Ruby scoffed, "Not like our mom.." Speak of the devil, our enraged mother, Sparky the dog, barged in and dragged Ruby out by her tail.

I took the opportunity of running back stage, me and Vixie always had secret sleepovers in her secret room. I opened a vent, and crawled in, closing it behind me. As I crawled I heard sobbing, when I got into the room Vixie was curled up on the sleeping back, ears down, tail in-between her legs. "Vixie!" I cried running over to the red vixen, wrapping her in a hug as she cried, "Don't you worry, Ruby and Punky are getting the crap beaten out of them by their parents!" I joked, making her snicker then sit up. She hugged me and then she leaned back, I kissed her cheek making her blush. "How are we gonna keep this a secret?" She asked, whispering. My ears drooped, then I looked up, "We will some how, I have faith in us… okay?" I asked grabbing her soft paw, she held it and nodded. Then I heard a gasp, "Vixie?!" Asked the gruffy voice of Hook, we both froze, when he crawled out he sat down dumb struck, "You can't tell anyone about this Hook! Please?" Vixie was about to cry again, but he nodded and left, I held her close, our secret would be out by morning, so we stayed in the room.

The next morning I woke up, Vixie curled around me as if she was protecting me. I snuggled deeper into her warm fur, she opened one gold eye, kissed my forehead and rubbed my arm. I sat up, then remembered what happened, she must have too, her ears drooping. "Hey, it's better we take this head on, together!" I reassured her, she nodded. We both left the room, and went into the dining room, Foxy was pacing, and Mangle and Sparky both looked as if they had been hit by a train, while my father sat down looking in disbelief at the floor. "Surprise~" We said weakly, holding our held hands in the air. They all looked up, Mangle and my mother both approaching, slowly. "Is it true?" Asked my mother; Sparky. We both nodded, and looked away blushing, Mangle sighed, "Well, we have to accept this, we can't separate them because of who they love!" Mangle said, the other three agreed, and gave us the day off. We silently crawled back to the small room, and made sure to put a blanket in front of the vent so nosy kits like HOOK couldn't eavesdrop, that and the blanket looked like the outside wall, so no one would notice.

We sat, talking, reading, laughing, then we were bored. "Love you~" I whispered drifting off into sleep.

Ruby's POV

"So what you're trying to tell me, is that my sister is a lesbian?" I asked shocked, I knew my twin was different, but a lesbian, come on! (Okay sorry if that is offensive to any readers! But this is just Ruby's cocky, cheeky, bitchy, personality)

"Whatever, I'm tired, so leave me be!" I shut my door, and flopped down on my bed, then a knock came from my closet door, "Sorry Sunny, you can come out now!" I said as I flopped down on my bed, Sunny walked out of the closet, he walked over and sat on my bed, holding my hand, he pulled me in for a hug.

Later that night, after playing about 6 different video games, he left and I fell asleep.

Mari's POV

"WAAAAHH!" Slendy screeched, he has been having problem sleeping lately, the poor thing kept getting nightmares. I scrambled from the office, Jeremy not far behind, as we ran towards our son.

When we made it to his room, he was curled up on the floor, crying. His four extra arms flailing everywhere as he cried. I leaped forward, snatching him from the cold ground, and putting him in my lap. I hugged him, his arms retracted back into his skin. "Mom? Daddy? Is Slendy okay?" Asked a very tired voice, I looked at the door to see Paradox, my oldest child, and only daughter. Slendy ran from my grasp, and latched on to his sister, who hugged back immediately, "He got you, hhhhhe, got got you!" He cried into his sister's shirt. Slendy had explained him to his parents, he was a shadowy figure, but her could see a purple jacket and hair, thats all he knew of the man. "It's okay, come on you can lay with me!" Paradox invited her little brother, who nodded. They both ran up to me and Jeremy, saying goodnight before they walked away, hand in hand, to Paradox's room.

I walked over to Jeremy and slumped onto him, I was realy light, my slender shape helped alot. He picked me up, like the day we got married, then walked me into my room, Jeremy would stay here a lot. We had actually been talking about me and the kids moving in with Jeremy, into his 3 bedroom, 3 bathroom, apartment. We planned on leaving next week. I mean we would come here all the time, for my job, so Slendy and Paradox could see the other kids.

 **Heyo, thats it for know! Hope you liked it! See ya next time Classmates!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, special character! I hope you enjoy!**

? POV

I stood up as my mother called me from the office, "Ugh what does she want?" Asked a very silly voice in my head, Silhouette, is her name, then there's Shade, then me Sassy. I walked down the hall, to the office, "Yes mother?" I asked slipping into my room, I saw a familiar shape slide down the hall with our sister, I sighed. Thats my brother, I cant meet him, I'm not 'stable'. Thats what Goldi says, but I want to see him, with our powers we can remember each other in the womb, born three minutes before the slow poke! "Hey, sweety, I know you want to see him. But Goldi said you're still not stable." I felt purple tears slide down my face, "NO! I NEED to meet him!" I said, then Silhouette turned on, her jiberish ranting down the halls, "Croll Crooool frolll grolll iegiablbp!" I yelled tears flying, I ran from the room, I bolted by the male version of me, I saw my tears smack his face. I ran to my little crate, I flopped inside, smacked the door shut above me, then turned my music box. "Da da da da da da~ mhmhmhmhmhmh` da mh da da mh da mh mh da~... I drifted into a restless sleep. Tossing and turning in my box when a knock came, I was too upset to change from Silhouette. I opened the box, I saw my father staring down at me… "Drooolll?" I asked reaching up one of my eight slender arms. He grabbed it and pulled me into his lap, "Hey so were moving, and when we move, you're gonna get to see your brother…" I snuggled deeper into his chest, like I shrank. He stiffened, "You just used your magic, you can freeze people." He said stiffly, I looked up and giggled, he was frozen to the spot, so I unfroze him and he set me back in the box, wound my music up, kissed my forehead and waved, "Sleep Tight bedbug~" I yawned and he shut the lid. Curling up I fell into a gentle sleep.

Slendy's POV

"What the heck?" I asked, whipping purple liquid from my face, I was just going to the bathroom, and that thing, ran down the hall, like a maniac! I was too shocked to go ask mom, so I went to bed, sliding into Paradox's room, and sliding into bed. She wrapped one of her chubby human arms over me, then we both fell into peaceful dreams.

 _I was sitting in a small room, painted light purple, I felt light headed, as I looked up I saw a girl, looked just like me, sitting in the same fetal position as me, across the room. "Hello?" I asked shakily, then I noticed she had done the same, at the same time. It was like a mirror, but a girl. I stood up, as did she, at the same time. I waved, she waved, same time. We went like this, doing crazy or weird things, and she would do the same thing, same time. Then a tall man, looked just like us both, no face, just a white slate. But he could still see, as could we, eight, tentacle, arms. And his body looked as if it was a suit, the girls did to but her top ended in a dress. He started speaking, "My sweet ones, you are special", he raised an arm on either side of him, I felt as if I was being torn apart, yelling out, but at the same time it was like he lifted so much presser, I looked over, two more me's, same for the girl. "Croll!" One of my clones cheered, as did the girls, same time. Then one of mine looked quiet serious, "Zip, zap, zoop…" the other one said, as did the girls, same time. Me and the girl both waved, same time. She stepped forward, as did I. we practically leaped into each others arms, "I KNEW HER!" I yelled in my head, this was the girl I shared my mother's womb with, my twin, three minutes early, and she would always remind me when we were in the nicu, being able to talk through brain waves helped. Then everything went black._

I woke up, Paradox was gone, I smell bacon in the dining room, but I was too interested in the girl, my twin. I needed to find her! "WHERE ARE YOU?!" I asked through brain waves, trying to connect to her, "I'm here, in this place with you! I promise!" It yelled in my head, I jumped in joy, then it continued, "but I can't see you, yet. Goldi says I'm not stable…" I felt myself mentally sadden, "Hey, I miss you, I saw you in my dream last night, and hey who were the ridalish and zang speakers?" I asked, I knew we had had the same dream, she wouldn't be able to connect right know if she hadn't, "Oh, the other you's, just think of them, they'll tell you their names, and you can change into them if you think hard enough, drives dad crazy!" I could feel us both mentally giggle, "Okay, I'll see you soon, I hope, bye…" I said, "Yeah, I know I will, I promise, and bye." I nodded, and thought of the other me's as I walked, "I'm Cheshire, I'm the ridalish one!" Said the first one, "I'm Shady, the zing talker." The other stated bluntly, I wanted to become Cheshire. So I thought real hard, then "Crool frool grool idhsvdflhv!" I ran down the hall to the dining room, "Morning Slendy!" Said my mother, I shook my head no, and she looked down at me confused, then I spoke, "jlhbsafbjbabhl, Cheshire!" I yelled, she looked shocked. "Oh my, so she is stable, just different…" She said as the plate she was holding almost shattered on the floor but I was quick and caught it. My father walked into the room, yawned, then knelt down beside me, "Mornin' buddy!" He said, I giggled, remembering what my twin had said, "ohqwehvfjahof!" He facepalmed, I knew I had succeeded. I started laughing, then Shady came out, "Zang, zing zooo!" He groaned, "Who told you 'bout them?" I turned back to me, Slendy, a very serious look on my face. "My twin!" My mother looked shocked, along with my father. My sister just looked confused, but then I continued, "And a big man, looked just like me, and her. He called us 'His sweet ones'..." I ended. My mother looked absolutely mortified. But this just left my two human family members in confusion. "Can you draw him?" My mother asked shakily, I nodded. I took a piece of paper from the middle of the crafts table, and a pencil. I started, first making his blank slate of a face, like mine. Then drawing his slender body, making him very tall like he was. Then I drew his long arms, all eight. My mother stared in horror at the picture, "Leave them be!" She yelled down the hall, just then the man appeared. "I gave you a gift, Marionette. But I never said you could keep them…." He slowly walked towards me, towering above me. I shivered feeling as if he shant be trusted. "GO!" My mother beload, "LEAVE MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS!" I flinched, the two were standing there, as my mother yelled. I ran to my father who swept me off my feet, and shoved Paradox behind him. "Ah, and sweet Jeremy, and little Paradox." He soothed, I felt like I should protect my family, as he went to wrap his long arm around Paradox. I screamed, fung forward, and bit him, a mouth appearing out of no where, razor sharp teeth ripping his arm clean off. And to my amazement, she ran around the corner. My sister, she jumped and bit he man again, sending another arm flying. "I may be a deal, _we_ may be a deal! But that is for us to handle, not them!" I yelled, holding my sister's hand, she nodded. "Fine! But I will be back young ones, and remember, don't bite off more than you can chew!" He called as he disappeared. I shivered, then turned to my sister. I hugged her, "Speedy…" I murmured, "Slowpoke…" she said back, we both giggled, then walked to our mom. "Hi mom…" She started, "Sassy…" My mother hung her head ashamed, "I'm sorry for making you stay apart…" I saw one purple tear slide down her cheek, she latched onto us, I soon pulled Paradox into the hug, while Sassy pulled dad in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Good night peeps!**

Wretched's POV

I sat up in bed, next to my sister Lemon. She rolled over, I rolled my eye's then pushed her off the bed, earning a yelp of pain, and surprise from my twin. She put a paw on the bed, then pulled herself up. "You suck." She mumbled, "Lov ya to!" I said over my shoulder, throwing on a pair of black shorts, and a white t shirt, I walked out of our room, to be greeted my the smell of fresh bacon. I rushed to the Kitchen to see mom, and Auntie Chica. "Morning mommy!" I said, hugging her, she was really short, and I'm 13, so I was up past her waist, just neck level. "You get taller every day!" She complained, I fakley scoffed, then put a fake look of pain on my face, "And that's all that matters to you, not that I pushed Lemon off the bed, again!" I yelled running out of the room, "What? WAIT!" She yelled after me, but like usall, didn't give chase. Instead my green rabbit boyfriend did, grabbing hold of me. I yelped in surprise when he picked me up, he skidded to a stop, then nuzzled my cheek. "Morning grass." I teased, a name I called him when we were little, and still do. " Feather." He teased back, I giggled, then kissed him. My sister walked out of her room, just as Kiwi set me down. She heard Slendy call her name, and like a rabbit scenting a carrot, was gone. Me and Kiwi both snickered. She and Slendy had a 'thing' but they would never admit they were dating, while Sassy and Paradox inform me on the juicy gossip of my sister and their brother. Berry was walking with Punky, and I greeted the two other rabbits, with a wave, while Kiwi draped an arm over my shoulder. He nuzzled my cheek and I heard a gag, "No PDA!" Yelled Punky, while me, Berry, and Kiwi laughed.

Later I was brushing my fur/feathers, getting ready for a show. When a knock came to my door I called out, "Come in!" I was expecting to see lemon, but no…

A tall man, black, long, spiky hair, a crooked smile, round eyes, with only a small black pupil in the middle, with ghost white skin, walked in. Sporting a blood splattered, white shirt, and black pants, as he held a bloodied knife, I screamed at the top of my lungs. My vision darkened, then lightened once more, someone repeatedly knocking on my door, calling my name. The man was gone, but a name was carved into my wall….

 _Jeff?_

"Wretched?! Let me in!"

My dad, I ran to the door, and flung it open, latching on to my dad, crying. "Sh… it's okay." Kiwi, ran down the hall, my mom, and Lemon on his heels. My mother gasped when she saw me crying, along with my sister and boyfriend. I rarely cried, even as a baby, it wasn't something I often did.

Slendy's POV

"She just showed us a name carved in the wall, _Jeff_ …" Lemon explained, as we sat on my bed, Sassy was listening intently as well, "I'll talk to her, maybe I can get her to explain some things, like what he looked like." she said, I nodded then gave my sister a stern gaze, turned completely serious, "This could have something to do with _Him._ And if it does, why is he going after, your sister?" I ended my gesturing to Lemon, she looked confused but Sassy just nodded, "Who's _Him_?" Lemon asked, nudging me, I looked at her and shook my head, she just nodded. "There are a lot of things about me and my sister, that are best left secret…" She squeezed my hand, "LEMON!" Yeled Chi, she sighed, kissed my cheek, waved to Sassy, and left. "We'll talk to Wretched tomorrow, we need to give her time, but we still need to keep an eye out, he could go after anyone next, but I have a feeling it's gonna be Lemon." Sassy said, sitting next to me on the bed, I nodded, then he appeared, "You are smart…" He remarked, it sent shivers down my spine, "What do you want?" Sassy snapped, "Just here to tell you that the man that frightened you're little friend, is on my side, he like's to be called, Jeff, Jeff the killer." and with that he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**. Crossover!**

Sassy's POV

I ran down the hall, Wretched on my heals, we couldn't stop laughing. A outraged, short, chicken named Caramel was running after us, her arms crossed over her chest as we ran with her bib. I stopped to take a breath, Wretched next to me. I felt a heavy weight on my back, and on insticks my arms grew and grabbed hold of the weight lifting it into the air by the waist. Caramel squealed and and started tugging on my long, strong, black arm, or tentacle if you want to be specific. I sighed and lowered her, handing her the bib with another arm. She nodded after putting it on, then left. I put my arms into place and looked at Wretched who was looked amazed. "Like that?" I asked, she nodded. "Thanks!" "SASSY!" I heard my brother yell, I waved at Wretched as I left.

When I made it, Slendy had his long arms restricting a woman with black hair, a grey sweatshirt, jeans, and boots. Along with one eye, and a clock where one should be. I shivered but locked the door and helped my brother, wrapping my extra arms around the woman. "Who is that?" I asked, my brother looked at me hard then answered my question. "That's Clockwork, she works for-"

"Him, I know!" I growled. Then I heard a poof, and He was at Clockworks side.

"Ah, now my friends, is that any way to treat a visitor?" He asked, "If that stranger is a danger to my family!" I barked, for some reason I felt as if he was going to show us something, that would change everything. He nodded, but snapped his fingers and she was gone. I sighed in relief putting away my extra arms. He was just standing there, he may have no face, like us, but you could hear the smirk in his voice. "So, I have some more info for you two, that might change your mind in standing for your mom~" He said, I scoffed. "Talk!" I demanded, "Well you see, you would have been human…"

"WHAT!" Me and my brother both screeched. He nodded walking closer, "I owed you're mother a favor, so I made you puppets, but you look like me, yes?" I sighed but nodded along with my brother. "Well know she owes me, and I need power, and she's very powerful, but not as much as you two, but an outraged puppet mother is something no one can handle, so I settled for her." He said, before,

POOF

gone…

"What?" I asked, looking at my shocked brother. "This is more than we can fight alone know, we have to tell the-" We were both cut off, sharp pain coming to our minds.

 _Messages from Him_

 _My mother was on the floor blood covered her body._

 _I felt purple liquid poor from where my eyes would have been._

 _But what broke my heart more was my father standing over her._

" _NO! Mari, you c-can't leave me! please…"_

 _Then he broke into tears._

 _I jumped at him, he held me, Slendy, and Paradox close._

…

 _I watched as my crush was killed._

" _SUNNY!"_

 _I shouted._

 _Running to the yellow bear._

 _He was on the ground,_

" _Sassy?"_

 _He asked._

" _Yes, I'm here, I'll help you okay!"_

 _He stopped me by grabbing my hand with a paw, and cupping my cheek with the other._

 _He shook his head._

" _No my dear Sassy, but before I leave I must do one thing…"_

 _He reached up and pushed his lips to where mine would have been._

 _I kissed back, until he fell limp in my arms..._

" _No..please Sunny…..I love you!"_

 _I cried, I heard him grunt with effort to say his last words._

" _I love you too, goof ball…"_

 _Then his chest stopped heaving with effort, and he stilled, going limp._

 _I let myself cry as I pulled his body to safety, so Jeff or Jane wouldn't destroy it._

…

 _I was being pushed up against a wall, by my neck, my brother at my side._

 _As I struggled for breath, I stopped._

 _I let myself go limp._

 _I grabbed Slendy's rapidly moving hand, and looked at him._

" _It's over…"_

 _He nods_

" _Well, this will be fun, ya see, know you're mum is gone, so it's easier to rid of you…."_

 _He ended in a cackling laugh._

" _Any last words?"_

 _I nodded, and he losted his grip just enough for me to breath._

" _Idot!"_

 _I let my extra arms escape, and grabbed him, he dropped us both._

 _We attacked him._

" _Any last words?"_

 _Slendy snarled._

 _He nodded._

" _Slender Man lives on…"_

 _Then he was gone._

 _Dead._

 **Short I know I'm sorry, but I feel as if I write any more I will give too much away! ILY guys, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Who likes the new cover?**

 _Slendy's Messages from Him_

 _I sat next to my father as he broke down over the body of my mother._

 _I was crying as well._

 _I tried every spell,_

 _Every book,_

 _Nothing._

" _Please don't leave me Mari…"_

 _My father wailed._

 _My sister just stood,_

 _Unable to move_

 _At the feet of mother._

 _Purple tears spilled were her eyes would have been._

 _My sister jumped at my father,_

 _He pulled me and Paradox in for a hug._

 _I few minutes later we heard the pained screen of Junior._

 _Paradox's best friend._

 _She unlatched from my father._

 _Her eyes glowing a bright purple._

 _Then she lunged at Jeff._

 _Killing him with a bright purple orb._

 _Then she cried by Juniors body._

…

 _I sat next to Lemon, she was on the ground._

 _I pulled her into my lap._

 _Her blood smeared on my hands._

 _My eyes glowed, as Sally chuckled from behind me._

 _I jumped up and slammed the small girl to the floor._

" _Why?"_

 _I asked._

 _She just laughed._

 _Then a white glowing paw landed on my shoulder._

 _I spun around._

 _A white wolf wearing blue, big wings sprang from her back, her long locks waving._

 _A silver bunny stood by Lemon tears in her eyes._

" _My creations…."_

 _She wailed._

 _Then it clicked._

 _My eyes widened as Angel waved her paws above Lemon._

 _She coughed a bit, I ran to her side._

" _Candy, Ruby, DD, ML, get out here!"_

 _The silver rabbit called._

 _A wolf…_

 _Then I was cut off._

 _End of visions_

I gasped for breath, I coughed a bit. "They're all gonna be gone…" I shook my head no. "What?" she asked. "Someone was there, a big white wolf, and a silver bunny. The rabbit said she was sad because we are her creations…." I whispered. Sassy looked shocked, then it clicked in both our minds. "That was Bonnie's sister, he talks about her all the time!" She shouted. We both ran from the room. I knocked and the purple and blue door with a red guitar. When Bonnie answered I spoke. "I know where you're sister is!"

 **Fourth wall broken! HAHAHAHAHA! I love this! Bye classmates!**


End file.
